The Bear, the Mouse, and Their Child
by Lizardgirl135
Summary: After that fateful Halloween night some things have changed. Including a new child on the way. DUN DUN DUUUUNN. M just to be safe. Sequal to The Bear and the Mouse.
1. Chapter 1

**Yaaaaay! Finally I have time to put up the sequel to ****The Bear and the Mouse****! Sorry it took so long but I had midterms, went on vacation, went BACK to school, my computer got a virus thing but we fixed that, and well I think you get the point. :( Oh well I'm here now with the sequel and to those who have been waiting thank, you for your patients. Also since this is an mpreg fic I'm not doing much smut, if any at all. So yeah that's all I have to say. Any questions? If so, then please review. **

**P.S. I need help with the title any suggestions? For now I will name it ****The Bear, the Mouse, and Their Child.**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING DAMMIT! **

~#~#~#~#~

It has been 10 months since the fateful night that Canada and Russia had shared. Since then much has happened. Canada and Russia started dating and are now living together. Every day that passes is happier and more pleasant than the last. But today is a very special day.

~#~#~#~#~

Russia POV

I took Matthew to a fancy restaurant for our 10 month anniversary and I have a very important question to ask him. I'm going to ask him to marry me. _God I hope he says yes. What if he doesn't, what if he laughs in my face…? Get a hold of yourself man! Of course he'll say yes, we love each other. Alright I can do this._

"Mathew," I said getting out of my chair and got on one knee while he stares, mouth full of food, "I love you, and I will from now until the end of the world… will you marry me?"

His eyes bug wide and he swallows what he has in his mouth and just stares at me. _Shit! He's gonna say no, I knew this was a bad idea!_

~#~#~#~#~

Matt's POV

_D-did he just… what just happened… what do I SAY! Well that's a silly question of course the answer is yes but how should I say it…_

"Uhhhh…" _Oh brilliant matthew, just brilliant!_

"I'm sorry," Russia said, "I guess I shouldn't have asked, da? I really am an idio-"

I kissed him passionately. "Yes! The answers yes, of course I'll marry you! I love you so much!"

"Wh-what?"

"I said yes you silly man."

~#~#~#~#~

Russia POV

As we drove home we could barely keep our hands off each other. When we got home I opened the car door for my little cub and was tackled by him. He was kissing me passionately. I picked him up closing the door with my foot and carried him inside, up the stairs, and into our room where I tossed him onto the bed and crawled on top of him.

"I love you my little cub."

"I love you too Ivan."

I reached for the lube and started preparing him for a loooong night.

~#~#~#~#~

**P.S.S. I just want to say that recently I ran into a fellow otaku while at the mall with some friends and she told me she had heard of ****The Bear and the Mouse**** and that someone had suggested it to her. I AM SOOOOOOOOO happy! Since this was my first fic, not to mention first smut fic, I didn't think many people would read it and enjoy it, much less suggest it! So I just want to thank all of my fans out there and if anyone gave a suggestion to someone please leave a review telling me so I can thank you.**

**Well, ASTA LA PASTA, OR HOWEVER THE YOU SPELL IT! :DDDD **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Sorry for the way late update, for some reason it wouldn't upload…. Any who here it is, I was going to stop this story since I felt it was kinda lame, but since somebody left a comment telling me to continue, I figured I should.**

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!**

~~~~~~ Weeks later~~~~~~~~

I woke up to the feel of the bed. Quickly shifting I reached over to pull my little cub into my arms, only to get a handful of bed sheets. _The sheets are still warm so he can't have gone that far. _ That's when I heard the sound of someone being sick in the bathroom. Within the next second I was up on my feet running toward the bathroom...

~Canada's P.O.V.

I woke up feeling nauseated. I sat up hoping that it would help; it did, but only for a moment. I ran to the bathroom one hand over my mouth, the other hugging my stomach. Once I made it to the toilet I kneeled down and started throwing up. One minute later I found Russia rushing in to help me. He leaned down, a look of worry twisting his features. Russia pulled my hair back and rubbed my back soothingly, telling me that everything will be all right.

When I was finished I leaned into his embrace.

"Matvey are you all right?"

"I'm fine." I said standing up only to stumble. Luckily Russia caught me.

"No Matvey, you're not, I'm calling your doctor." Russia said in a stern voice. "Now go rest, da?"

"Ok."

I hopped on my bed as Russia went to call DR. Salsburg, he was my personal doctor. He is employed by my government and is trained to take care of me, specifically, as a nation.

~Russia's P.O.V

I typed in Dr. Salsburg's phone number and after a few rings he picked up.

"Yes? Hello?" I heard from the other end of the phone.

"Yes, Dr. Slasburg? Matvey is really sick."

There was a pause, "I'm on my way."


	3. Chapter 3

**Welp I finally got around to updating again, sorry it took so long, and don't worry I will update the other story soon, I just have a bit of writer's block on it right now, but I promise it will get done! This is the third chapter to BM&C I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Except for the concept…**

~#~#~#~

The doctor sighed as he looked over his notes. All the symptoms pointed to one option.

"Well Mr. Williams and Mr. Braginski, I think I know what the problem is. Let me be the first to congratulate you two." He said with a soft smile wrinkling his aged face.

Matthew looked a little confused and upset, "What do you mean doctor?"

"You two are going to be parents!" He smiled more.

Matthew's expression changed from one of shock into one of confusion. "Eh!? What do you mean parents!?"

There was a loud thud. Matthew looked to his lover to find him passed out on the floor.

Dr. Slasburg sighed and helped Ivan back up and into a chair. "I meant exactly what I said. The two of you are going to have a baby."

"But how?" Ivan questioned, still in shock, "Matvey is male!"

"Well as nations, you must represent both your male and female people somehow; Mr. Williams is one of the few male nations who do this by baring children." He explained perfectly calm.

"And this doesn't shock you!?"

"As a doctor to the nations it is my job to research such things." He sighed.

"M-maple… I'm too young to be a parent! I'm not ready!" Sobs slightly as he caresses his flat stomach.

"I don't know Matvey… I'm happy about this." Ivan smiled. "A baby will bring us closer together! Besides, we will marry soon, now we can have a family!" His smile got big and goofy.

"I-I suppose…" He smiled a little. "Maybe this is a good thing…"

Dr. Slasburg smiled and left the room to give the other two men some privacy.

"Da, it is." He kissed his love's cheek and put his hand over Matthew's smaller one.

~#~#~#~

Matthew sighed as he sat back on the couch. He was bored. Plain and simple. Ivan hadn't let him do too many things since, according to him, 'it might hurt the baby.' Matthew always rolled his eyes at that, Dr. Slasburg said that he should take it easy, but shouldn't just sit around and do nothing, Ivan seemed to only agree with half of that statement. He sighed again, Ivan had also been feeding him more food than usual, he groaned at the thought of more food. It wasn't as if he wasn't grateful for all his lover was doing, but he absolutely hated being babied by him.

Just then Russia came down into the living room with a plate of pancakes. "Matvey~ I made your favorite, da?"

"Ivan I don't want to eat any more!" He huffed. "I'm full!"

"But Matvey should eat so that baby grows up strong~" Ivan pouted slightly, it was all too cute but Matthew had grown used to the look and was able to reject it now.

"No, Ivan."

Ivan sighed and put the pancakes down, still pouting.

Matthew smiled a little and hugged him, "Thank you though… Let's go do something today! Like the park!" _Yeah that sounded nice and safe, surely Ivan would-_

"Nyet."

"What? Why not!?"

"I have a better idea."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello dear readers! I must apologize for not updating sooner and I am sorry that this is not what you wanted. I'm afraid I have to put all of my stories on hiatus. **

**I'm sorry about this but it's my senior year in high school and I have to deal with keeping grades up, college applications, and I have begun to write a novel as well.**

**Please forgive me, but I most likely will not be able to update for a long time. I may update here and there, but I won't be able to do anything very often.**

**I'm sorry, and I love you all! 3**

**Love,**

**Lizardgirl135**


End file.
